


Kiss me one last time Gajeel

by Mcdowell_ga1202



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdowell_ga1202/pseuds/Mcdowell_ga1202
Summary: After levy runs away from an abusive home she stumbles across one guy and his cat who will change her world forever. Does Levy's horrible past catch up to her? Who is this guy? You probably already know but I'm just tryna sound normal-ish.😂😅I don't own of the characters just the plot bro. And not even that. This is my first one so if it sucks tell me I wanna get better. Have a great day. Enjoy reading.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Levy POV

" BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" I pick up the alarm clock and throw it out the window. All of a sudden I hear my roommate yell " That's the third one this week shrimp. I'm not paying for it this time." I smack my head. Shit! I forgot I had to stop doing that. " Sorry Gajeel. I'll replace it this time. Don't worry." I yell back at him. " That's okay shrimp." He says while walking into my room. I get up and go to the bathroom completely forgetting I'm wearing my blue lacey thong and his shirt he gave to me because it's to small. " Hey shrimp." Gajeel says suppressing a smile. " Yes Gajeel. You know my name is Levy right?" I ask him. " Yeah I do but my shirt looks really good on you. And so those are the panties you got from VS last weekend." He says laughing like the idiot he is. " Oh shit. Oh shit. GAJEEL GET OUTTT." I scream pulling my shirt down and pushing him out my room. When I lock my door and go back to the bathroom I brush my teeth and hair. Today I straightened my hair and it actually looked really good. I went to my closet and picked out my outfit. A dark blue crop top and orange shorts. After I got dresses I went downstairs to meet Gajeel.


	2. Gajeel POV

I hear the shrimp coming down the stairs and it reminds me the first day I met her. 

Flashback...

I was walking back from the guild and this girl bumped into me. She was crying and saying something like please. I couldn't help but feel bad. "Hey kid do you need a place to sleep?" I asked her. " Are you sure?" She asks while looking up at me. God, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Even when she is crying." Yeah, as long as you don't mind cats." Gihi. I say knowing shes gonna flip when she sees Lily. " I don't mind I actually use to have a cat. His name was Kingsley." She says while pulling her sleeves down over her wrist. " Hey shrimp. What's your name?" I ask her. " My name is Levy. Levy McGarden." She says looking down at her shoes. OH SHIT. She's that one billionaires daughter. Why did she run away if she was rich? There is so much I wanna ask her. But I think it's best if she just tells me on her own. No need to rush. " Levy. That's a cool name shrimp. Don't worry your secret is safe with me." I pick her up and take her to my place. Tomorrow I'll call over bunny girl and she'll come over and help get shrimp ready.

End of flashback....

Something hits the back of my head. "Oi shrimp! No need for violence." I yell rubbing the back of my head. " Hehe that's what you get for walking I'm my room this morning. Now go get dressed. Lucy and Natsu are coming over and they don't need to see you shirtless and in boxers." She says pushing me out the kitchen. I go get ready like she says. God, she is so beautiful. I can't wait to tell her how much I love her. Flamebrain has been helping me figure out how I'm gonna tell her how I feel. I'm doing the same for flamebrain just with bunny girl. I walk out of my room and hear the door bell ring. It must be flamebrain and his girlfriend.


	3. Natsu POV

When I walk in I see Metal breath walking out of his room. " Oi metal head. Come here real quick." I yell at him. He looks at me like I'm crazy and shrugs his shoulders and walks over to me. " What flamebrain? I got shit to do." Gajeel says crossing his arms. " So I told Lucy how I felt about her and she kissed me. What does that mean?" I ask him. All of a sudden he smacks my head with so much force I fall over. " Stop being a dumbass and ask her to be your girlfriend." He says while walking away to Levy. As I stand up I feel Lucy help me and hug me from behind. " Natsu, do you want to be my boyfriend?" She asks while putting her face in my back so I can't see her blush. " Of course I would Luce." I told her while putting my finger under her chin and forcing her to look at me. I kiss her and after what feels like forever I hear someone yell my name. " What Gajeel?" I yell back while hugging Lucy. " You guys ready to go. It can't get to late or the stores will close." Levy says while hiding behind Gajeel. " Okay. Okay. Okay. We are coming." Lucy says while grabbing my hand and heading towards the door. As soon as we step out the door someone grabs Luce and puts something over her mouth causing her to pass out. As I'm about to shout at Gajeel not to come out it's to late they've already grabbed the girls and ran while me and Gajeel are being held back by something. " LUCY! LUCY! BRING HER BACK OR I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I look over at Gajeel and he's shaking. He has tears in his eyes and is full of rage. All of a sudden I hear him yell. " GIVE HER BACK OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO MOVE AGAIN!" Gajeel is now crying and trying to get out of whatever is holding us back. When he finally gets out of it he starts running. I follow right behind him. 

Four hours later....  
"Gajeel, I don't think the girls are here anymore." I say crying silently. " No. She ca-" he was caught off with a punch to the face. " Are you Gajeel Redfox?" A man asks him. " Yeah I am. Are you the one who took Levy?" Gajeel says standing up and looking down at him. " No I am not personally the one who took her. But yes I was as you peasants would put it involved in it. You are to stop looking for Ms. McGarden. You will never talk, see, or hear her again either. I have come to retrieve her stuff. If you do not move or let me do so I will be permitted to kill you." The dude says while looking straight at Gajeel. " Wait. What about Lucy?" I asked him. " Ms. Heartfillia is now being taken to her father. Her and Ms. McGarden had both ran away from home due to the abuse they were receiving. But they still should not have ran away. It was there fault for being insolent. When they do arrive home they will be serverly punished and I think this one will be the worst yet. They may be holding on to dear life after this round of punishment." The creepy dude said with a weird smile. Almost like he enjoyed them getting hurt. " I think Mr. Redfox should bring Ms. McGardens stuff to the Manor and the same for Mr. Dragneel, I would like you both to say goodbye one last time. Then you may both move on with your lives. You have the rest of this week, and that will the last time you see them again. Good day gentlemen. See you soon." He says while walking away. I look over to see how Gajeel is and he's not there. I think he followed the bastard. Well I'm not gonna let him take Lucy. I love her. She's the love of my life. My soulmate. More importantly my best friend. If I lose her I loose everything. I to Lucy's house and crawl in her bed. I miss her so much. I think about her smile and her laugh as I fall asleep.........


	4. Lucy POV

As I wake up I yell for Natsu. " Where could he be? He was right next to me. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" I said to myself. " Lucy don't scream it will only make.things worse." Someone whispered to me. " Who are you? How do you know my name?" I ask the person in the corner. " You really don't recognize your best friend." Levy says rolling her eyes. " Who did this? Why are we here?" I ask desperately seeking answers. " It's my father. He took us. He's an abusive bastard that needs to rot but he will always try to find some way to hurt me." Levy says looking up trying not to cry. " My father is in on this I bet. Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten taken." I say to her. " I never got to tell him you know." She says. " Tell who? What? Levy" I ask. " I never got to tell Gajeel I love him. I've been in love with him the first time he called me shrimp. No matter how much I hated that nickname, as long as he called me it I was happy. I miss him. I've never been so happy to come home to someone like him. He just makes life better with his attitude." Levy says while crying. All of a sudden the door opens and the look on Levy's face tells me it's not good. " Ms. Mcgarden, your father wishes to see you in the room." The weird guy told Levy. " What the hell does he mean the room? Levy what is going to happen to you?" I scream at her while she's being taken away. The only thing she does is turns to look at me and say " Tell him I love him." The door shuts as I scream for her to not leave. " I just lost my best friend. Didn't I?" I ask myself. A while has passed and all of a sudden I hear a horrible scream. " LEVVYYYY!!!!!" I yell trying to break away. I can't let them hurt her. She's already been through enough. I almost get to the door and as I reach it the door opens. " Lucy dear, it's time to go home." My father says reaching for my hand.


	5. Gajeel POV

There are mentions of abuse in the next few chapters I don't want anyone to be like I didn't warn them. I also don't want anyone triggered. If you have issues with abuse please skip the next few chapters.

As Natsu and I pull up to the house we hear a blood curdling scream. I run out of the car before it even stops and beat on the front door. " Mr. Red fox, we were expecting you." That weird dude says. " Also you should know whatever condition you find Ms. Mcgarden in that is what she deserves and more. If you will go wait in the dining area she should be out of the room in a minute." He says while walking away from us to show us the dining area. All of a sudden we hear another scream and the door open. Lucy walks in with tear stains on her eyes but it looks like she has no damage done to her. There is a tall old guy behind her and he looks a lot like her. Natsu runs up to her and hugs her. " Bunny girl.... Where's Levy?" I ask with tears in my eyes. " She told that she loves you. She's the one who's screaming. I'm so sorry Gajeel this was never supposed to happen. I have to leave. My father is taking me home and I have to stay there until I get married to whomever proposes to me and my father and I approve of." She says crying into Natsus' arms. The man out his hand on her shoulder which signiled them to leave. ( Ik it's spelled wrong I'm just dumb.) " Goodbye Natsu. I love you so much." Lucy says kissing him one last time. When she walks out the door Natsu drops to his knees and cries. " L-L-Luce is gone. LUCYYYYYYYY" He screams at the tops of his lungs. As he gets up and chases after her the other door opens and the creepy dude walks in with my shrimp right behind him. But when I get a better look at her she's bleeding from almost every place on her body. She has black eyes and a busted lip. She's limping and crying silently. I fell to my knees as soon as I saw her. Someone hurt my shrimp. And they are going to pay.


	6. Questions

Hey guys, I'd love some feedback this is my first fanfiction and idk if I'm doing good. Some ideas on what you guys think should happen next. Some pointers. You guys are awesome and thank you for reading my story. Hope you all have a great day.


	7. Creepy dude POV

As Ms. Mcgarden walked in I noticed how beaten up she was. It made me so happy. Everytime that little shit got a beating it made me gave me butterflies and a tingly sensation you know where. All of a sudden someone walks past me and looks at her. "Shrimp..... Are you okay?" That iron head moron asks. " I-i-i." She stutters while looking at me. I give her a look of anger and pleasure. The master would sometimes let me torture her. It was so fun. I would get to beat her and touch her and play out all of my fantasies. "I'm fine Gajeel. How are you? You look rough." She says while smiling. As soon as she says that Gajeel picks her up and starts running. " Gaurds! You know what to do. If you hit the girl that's okay. The more pain the more pleasure." I yell. "Mr. Lokus, are you sure?," A gaurd asks. " What's your name?" "Austin. Austin James. I've been in charge of Ms. Mcgarden since she arrived." He says with the most pathetic face I've ever seen. " Kill her if you have to." I say while turning away. All of a sudden there is a pain in my back. " If you think allowing you to rape and torture Ms. Levy for all these years was going to let you live. You thought wrong." Mr. James says while piercing my heart. Little does he know I had gotten Ms. Mcgarden pregnant. Oh what a great thing life is.


End file.
